when everything changes will you still be mine and I'll be yours?
by The Cinder Crown
Summary: All Lily knew when she woke up was that something has changed. Will she ever find her happy ending, even with the Ministry's new law, that forces her to marry a random man? How will she cope with the hidden feelings she still has for her old friend, Teddy? MarriageLaw!AU:: For Sam


**Written for the march event: Jewel-Day Challenge / Aventurine: Bracelet: Write about someone who takes someone/something for granted and his feelings upon realizing it when it's too late.**

 **Written for the 365 drabble day event at Hogwarts #207. Marriage**

 **Written for the TV-Show Episode monthly challenge: Once upon a time Season 3 #19. A Curious Thing: Write about the day being saved by the last person you'd expect.**

 **Song: Ed Sheeran & Taylor Swift – Everything has changed.**

 **A.N.: A big thank you to Penny (Padfootastic) for beta-ing this for me! *hugs*  
**

 **words: 3,717**

* * *

 **Everything has changed (let's hope for lovely times)  
**

* * *

 _..._

 _All I knew this morning when I woke_

 _Is I know something now_

 _Something I didn't before_

...

Still half asleep, she hears the sound of several voices ringing in her ear. She tries to ignore it for a little while longer; the apprenticeship she has recently started at St. Mungo's was an amazing experience, and Lily can not imagine doing something else in her future, but she came back from her night shift at a very late hour, so a little bit more sleep would be nice.

Sighing, Lily nevertheless opens her eyes ; her parents had always told her that she was far too stubborn and curious for her own good, but glancing at the clock on her nightstand she sees that it is only quarter past 7. And hearing several voices from what sounded to be the kitchen was most certainly nothing usual. Swiftly, she removes the covers and looks around. Everything looks just fine. Her room, the giant bookshelf, the desk with a couple of papers spread all over it, the little chair she uses to dump her clothes on…

The young red-haired witch sits up straight in her bed. Something wasn't right. She doesn't know why, but she had a certain feeling that this day would turn out differently than others.

It is strange, she admits that, but ever since she was a little child, she has always been able to predict when something unexpected is going to happen. Usually it is just something like a surprise birthday party, or a simple trip to muggle London… For some reason she can sense it when something is bothering the people around her; she can see it in their faces, the worry in their eyes and they start acting differently.

Shaking her head in order to get rid of the strange feeling and the voices, she stretches her arms and legs and gets out of her warm comfy bed. After a quick look in the mirror, she brushes her long, red curls, puts on her clothes and hurries down the stairs.

Immediately after she pushes the door open, she knows that her feeling was right. Something _is_ wrong. Very wrong.

Admittedly, the kitchen of the Potter house is quite roomy, but Lily has never seen so many people crowded together in the room. She recognizes a couple of them; her aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron, her 21-year-old cousin Rose, Hugo and even Teddy is there; he stares, like a lot of other people, at a little piece of paper in his hands.

Rubbing her eyes to chase the sleep out of them, she takes a second glance, and realizes that probably the whole Weasley family is attending this – whatever 'this' is. Bill, Fleur, Victoire, Dominique, Louis, George, Angelina, Fred, Percy accompanied by his Audrey, Molly and Lucy. Sitting on the kitchen counter, Lily even spots her godmother Luna with her family. Her Grandparents are there as well.

Quietly, the 20-year-old red-haired witch enters, though probably she could have gone in there singing in her worst voice and the people still wouldn't notice her. They are all talking at the same time, some of them even making wide gestures with their hands. Lily has no idea what they're talking about, especially this early in the morning, but judging by the utterly surprised and partly horrified expressions on all of their faces, the young witch can tell that it can' be anything good.

Passing a couple of complete strangers in dark black robes, her eyes spot a piece of messy jet black hair. Albus! Ducking several people's hands, she finally reaches her brothers.

However, before she can voice a single word, James puts a finger over his lips; telling her to be quiet. Then he points with his finger and Lily follows his direction with her emerald eyes.

The sight that greets her causes her eyes to widen. There are her father and mother, in what seems to be a very heated conversation with the Minister's under-secretary and several people of his council. Her father's eyes are gleaming furiously; something Lily has rarely seen.

Her mother on the other hand looked positively furious; though this was less surprising. After all the Weasley's are well known for their temper.

Just then the red-haired witch notices that the piece of paper everyone is holding in their hands, is not any paper, but the latest edition of the Morning Prophet.

What in Merlin's name is written in there that everyone is so upset about?

 _..._

 _And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago_

 _Is green eyes and freckles_

 _And your smile in the back of my mind making me feel right_

 _..._

Naturally, Teddy Lupin has noticed her presence immediately. From his position he has a perfect sight to the door, and even though he had only seen bits and pieces, the colour of her flaming red hair is unmistakable.

He watches her as she watches what is going on in her kitchen. He wonders why she looks so tired, then he remembers that she had a long night at St. Mungos. He admires her for her choice of career. As the only daughter of the famous Harry Potter, she could have asked for any job she wanted, but chose to pursue the career as a medi-witch; she always helped people whenever she had the chance to.

Confusion is written in her amazing green eyes, but Teddy doesn't blame her. After all it doesn't happen everyday that you wake up to find your house completely crowded with people, does it?

Soon, her puzzled face changes into a small smile; she has spotted her brothers.

Clutching the newspaper article closer in his fists, he decides to follow her. The by now grown up Potter children had always been like his siblings, and the 30-year-old animorphmagus had always preferred being around them than all these other strangers in the room. Besides, from what it looks like, Harry is in the middle of starting a fight with the people from the ministry.

In order to not startle her, he carefully put his hand down on her was in vain, as she still jumps around, a sort of relieved look on her face when she sees who it is.

"Teddy! Weren't you sitting over there?"

He chuckles at the way she softly scratches the tiny freckles on her nose. "I thought I could join you. Tell you what this is all about."

"Well, that would be lovely indeed. It's kind of strange waking up to find the house full of people…"

Putting on a serious expression now, he wordlessly hands her the paper. "Here, take a look."

Delicate hands took the newspaper, her eyes immediately scanning the letters. Her facial expression changes instantly; when before there was a curious little smile covering her face, her lips now form a very thin line and her sparkling, excited eyes widened in disbelief.

"That – That's a joke. It has to be. Please tell me this is a joke."

Teddy sighs. The red-haired witch has always been his favourite and no matter how much he wants to make her happy, he shakes his head. "I'm afraid it's true. That's why everyone's so upset."

She looks up, and stares at him. He knows that she is fighting the tears that are welling up in her emerald eyes. "But this – this changes everything."

Thee sadness in her words almost break his heart. For a moment he ponders over whether he should take the now shaking witch into his arms; the way he has always done. But then the article's lines appear in his brain, loud and clear, and he draws back the hand he has already outstretched. They have to accept it, and he cannot get too close to her because he might be sent all over the country to a strange woman and would never see the little red haired witch again.

So he merely nods, trying to feel as little as possible.

"Yes, everything has changed."

 _…_

 _'Cause all I know is we said hello_

 _And your eyes look like coming home_

 _All I know is a simple name_

 _Is everything has changed_

 _..._

Lily nervously enters the room, her whole body shaking. The sight that greets her eyes only makes it worse. A room, separated in two parts; elder girls and young women on the left, younger men on the right; all lined up, waiting for the ministry officials to hand them the item that would determine the rest of their lives.

On wobbly legs, she joins the other young woman and walks over to the end of the queue. Everyone's face is a mirror of her own. They all think about how a sudden article in the Morning Prophet can change an entire country's life. Lily spots her cousin Rose a couple places in front of her, standing in the queue, nervously fidgeting with the little necklace her current boyfriend had given her. Lily knows her cousin hopes despite all odds to be able to spend her life with him.

But the twenty-year-old red head has always been better at accepting the reality than her cousin.

And one girl after another, the line gets shorter with each passing minute. On her way to the front, she thinks back to the previous day; they day everything started to change…

 _She couldn't believe that this was happening. But the evidence was right in front of her; plain black letters written on white paper. She skimmed over the page again, re-reading these two lines over and over again._

"… _**as it is common knowledge, the war has taken a lot of good people from us. The latest researchers have confirmed that our worst nightmare has indeed come true: The wizarding population shrinks with each passing year. In a private conference with the Minister, it has therefore been decided that from the minute this article is published, there will be a new law in our community. From now on, every unmarried person – witch or wizard of the age of 17 and above – will be matched together with a partner by our ministry officials. Both witches, and wizards are expected to attend the matching-ceremony, which will take place tomorrow in the Ministry's entrance Hall. Since there is no time to take personal interests in consideration, everyone will be given a portkey that will transport a randomly selected witch and wizard to a certain location. These will be your future husbands and wives. There is no way to undo this marriage. The couple will be given 3 years to get used to one another. After this period, the creation of at least one child per couple is mandatory. Should someone try to defy the new law, they will be sent straight to Azkaban without any – "**_

Lily shakes her head, trying to focus on the present. At least she now knew why all the people were assembled in their kitchen the other day. The majority of the Weasley-Potter children are – like Lily herself – still unmarried. Her father has tried to find a way around it, but all his attempts have been in vain.

Taking a few steps closer to the counter, Lily's heart starts racing faster. Ever since she was a little child, she had wanted to have as happy a marriage as her parents. Now… the mere thought of having to marry a total stranger sends shivers down her spine.

Glancing to the right, she sees both her brothers standing in the line. They don't know Lily's here yet. Her father has promised her he would find a way to ensure his little girl's happiness and therefore told her to wait at home as long as possible. But Lily wasn't one to hold onto false hope. She had gathered her suitcase and packed in a couple of her favourite items; after all she doesn't know where the port-key will send her, and how long she'll be there. She'd be saying 'hello' to a man she had never seen before.

The most important thing however is safely stored in the front pocket of her jacket. A moving photograph of her entire family, as they sat under the giant tree behind their house, waving happily into the camera – her parents, brothers, aunts and uncles, grandparents and….Teddy.

Lily would never admit it out aloud, but she'd probably miss her godbrother the most. In a way, he had always been the one to look out for her. And unlike to her brothers – whom she also loved dearly – Teddy had never pushed her away because she was younger than everyone else.

She sighs and while the queue in front of her gets smaller with each passing minute, she searches the crowd of young men for the young animorphmagus. She has almost given up, when she finds him. He stands only inches away from his future destiny. His hair represented his feelings. Black as ashes. Then it happened. Emerald green meeting dark blue. And for one moment, _for one precious moment,_ Lily could forget everything around her.

 _…_

 _And all my walls_

 _Stood tall painted blue_

 _But I'll take them down_

 _Take them down and open up the door for you._

 _..._

He knows she is standing behind him. He knows he shouldn't be turning around. He knows it is a mistake. He knows it all.

But he does it anyway.

Teddy feels his heart hammering in his chest. Her eyes, her beautiful emerald eyes… they try not to give anything away. Lily always tries to appear strong and to hide what she is truly feeling. But her eyes betray her. Teddy has known her for so long that he can read her like an open book. He can tell that she is nervous, and afraid…but then again, who isn't?

Everybody in this hall, witch or wizard alike, will be forced to marry. No, not out of love, he thought bitterly, because of a couple of – probably pureblooded cowards – whose own children probably already had their happily ever after. Because they are afraid that the wizarding kind will be vanquished one day and with it, their legacy.

It takes all his strength and will power not to leave his place in the queue and run over to the young red-haired witch. He wants to put his arms around her. Tell her that everything would be alright, that there was no need for her to worry. But he can't do that. Because it would be a lie.

He wants to wipe away the tears he knew would be coming. He wants to tell her that she's a wonderful person. He wants to tell her that every single man in this room will be happy to be matched with her. But Teddy cannot do that either. Because he'd lose his composure. Because he just realized, standing in the queue, how much he will miss her.

Teddy still looks at her. This is their way of communication. Staring into each other's eyes. He just hopes that she would get the message. That he'd always think about her, no matter whom he had to marry.

After that, he shakes his head, breaks the connection. Now there's only one more person in front of him. He glances at the clock. His last minutes of freedom.

Then, it's his turn.

"Teddy Lupin, 30, half-blood."

"That's me."

The man looks like he couldn't care less. Well, considering the amount of men he had already served, this was probably the case. Without another word, he hands Teddy a small, wrapped package. The portkey that would open the doors to his future; the portkey that would take him to his future wife.

 _…_

 _All I know is you held the door_

 _You'll be mine and I'll be yours_

 _All I know since yesterday_

 _Is everything has changed_

 _..._

With shaking hands, Lily accepts the little package that the ministry woman handed her. Then she walks into the 'departure room'. By now, her whole body was trembling and she carefully unfolds the package. She stares at the little stone that has been placed into it and almost laughs at the irony. Her portkey turned out to be one half of a broken heart. _How fitting_.

Gathering the last pieces of what has remained of her Potter-courage, Lily closes her eyes and touches the stone.

She hates this way of transportation, like her father, but _unlike_ her father, she always manages to land on her feet instead of face forward. The thought of her family gives the red-haired witch the strength she needs. One deep breath later she finally opens her eyes. The sun is shining down from the sky, warming her body.

She stands in front of a little blue door that belongs to her new house. The house she will now share with her husband-to-be. Desperately, she tries to get her trembling hands under control, but no matter how hard she tries it doesn't work.

Lily hates to admit it, but she's too afraid to open the door. She doesn't know how much longer she will be standing there, but in that moment, she doesn't care. It will be the last moments of freedom in her life. It still amazed her how a simple article could change everything just like that.

Yesterday, her world was fine. Perfect even. Her only worries were her fear about passing the upcoming medi-witch exam…

Now she has the feeling that her whole world was falling apart, she cannot fight the tears that are forming in her eyes anymore and frozen, she watched as they fell from her cheeks, shattering on the ground.

Then there is a sound and the door moves. Lily's heart races. She knows that the man who would hold the door open for her would be her new husband. She would be his and he would be hers for the end of their lives.

Soon, the door was opened completely and Lily almost closed her eyes, afraid that whoever opened the door would see her tears.

It was only for a second, but she gets to see a short glimpse of a dark blue eye that was peeking through the slot. And Lily cannot believe her eyes.

 _…_

 _Come back and tell me why_

 _I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time_

 _And meet me there tonight_

 _And let me know that it's not all in my mind_

 _..._

Having heard the sound of a portkey's arrival, Teddy walked back to the door as slowly as possible. He didn't expect his future 'wife' to arrive so shortly after him at the cottage. Admittedly, it had already darkened outside, so it is indeed safer for her to arrive.

Standing right behind the door, he debates how he should open the bloody thing. Fast, to get it over with? Or carefully so he could get a peek at the woman and slam the door shut in the worst case?

Well, he won't slam the door, that would only make matters worse, he thinks, but he decides to still opens the door at a slow speed.

At first he sees nothing. She has to be shorter than him, he supposes. Then his eyes fell on the slightly familiar flaming red hair and he sighs. Wonderful, the last thing he needs is someone to remind him of the red-haired witch he will probably never see again.

Balling his hands into fists, cursing his fate, he finally opens the door completely. And almost falls over backwards.

"Lily?" he asks, eyes wide and mouth agape..

The emerald eyed woman in front of him dropped her suitcase in shock.

"Teddy?"

If she hadn't spoken, Teddy might have thought it isn't real. That his mind is playing a trick on him.

Carefully, as if not to break this illusion, he reaches out a trembling hand and softly touches her shoulder. She is real. Lily was real.

 _…_

 _And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies_

 _The beautiful kind, making up for lost time_

 _Taking flight, making me feel right_

 _..._

Lily feels his touch on her shoulder and her hearts skips a beat. He was real. Teddy was real.

Relief was flashing over her like a giant wave. She flings herself into his arms and for the first time she allows herself to cry. When Teddy puts his equally shaking hands around her trembling body, all the pressure seems to be floating away from her.

Laying her head down on his chest, Lily inhales his oh so familiar scent. The smell of home, of family.

Then Teddy starts stroking her flaming red hair and whispers calming words into her ear.

After a while, she lifts her head and looks up at him. It looks like he had been crying as well, his dark blue eyes still a little watery.

"How is this possible?" she whispers, her voice still weak. "The chances that both of us…"

Teddy only shrugs. "Fate, Lils. A hideous trick of fate."

He doesn't let go of her, only tightens his arms and presses her closer to his body. Lily felt the butterflies in her stomach.

For a moment, neither of them says a word; both of them too happy and too relieved that they were each other's match.

Then, Teddy lifts her chin once more, making her look into his blue eyes.

"I thought I had lost you for good."

"You did?"

"Yes. I – You have always been so much more to me than the little Potter girl."

Lily's emerald eyes widened. "Wait, does this mean – "

"This means I'm glad to get a chance at making up for lost time. A time together with you. Only if you want, that is," he added quickly, worry suddenly evident in his voice.

Once again, tears stream down Lily's cheeks. This time however, they were happy tears.

"I do, Teddy. Believe me, I do."

Gathering her courage, she stands on her toe-tips and softly kisses him on the lips.

Yes, everything has changed.

…

 _I just want to know you better_

 _All I know is a newfound brightness_

 _All my days I'll know your face_

 _All I know since yesterday_

 _Is everything has changed_

 _..._


End file.
